Team Fortress 2: Defending the Day
by SubtleDissonance
Summary: The Team must save the day from the forces of evil like Snipers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Subtle Dissonance. I made fics sometimes a while ago but then I forgot my password. Howeve, I have it now so I can make even more fics. Anyway, I am exited to make more so I made this one named Team Fortress: Defending The Day

TF2 used to be a fun game. But, then however stupid players played the Sniper and it got bad. Snipes where every where. The Pyro walking out and he saw Snipers on the ground all over the place. Evil Sniper claws of doom and Deth were wcrawing up from Sniper hell to haunt all for ever. Sniper evil blood came crashing down the rain with clouds of thunder and lightning. It was so bad they even killed Scout.

"Sigh," Pyro sigh. What will they do with all these Snipers? Well there is only one thing he thought. It was aCrazy idea but he knew it would work. He burned his way to Red Base (which was the Pyro team) and got on top of a chair so the guys would see. "Mmmmhmmhmmmm!" he sad because he had his mask on and he is dumb, but everyone knew what he meant evn

"You want to have gay but Sex," Spy replyed but he was cleanly retarded so apparently not every one knew what to do but the Spy is also dumb so it didn't even matter in the first place.

Next Engineer explained "Yeah" they knew there plan. They now what to do. "Gather Rup" shouted the Soldier like a badger "We have a plan to first we must attack the Snipe guys at all the maps. Like 2fort, Well and even trading server. The Australian basterds dodn't what to do!they send more attacks and we KILL THEM ALL!" he SCREAMED and every one looked at him with a kind of weird and strange face because Soldier is crazy but they now he is right too.

The Medic said "Ze must attack Sniper where it truly causes Pain and agony… like they have killed our own…" Then every one rememberered how they killed Scout and it was sad and they were crying but then they also remembered no body likes the Scout. Team we must defend our lives, and he future,but most importantly

We must defend The Day


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here we are" said Heavy. They were at Dustbowl. It was a long trip. They all had to walk real hard and long to get to Dustbowl. "At least we are here since it was so long he said. Now our job is to kill snipers.

Engineer set up house by making dispenser and sentry building "Good job this is our base" said Pyro in pyro language "and look out on the look out. we must elominate Snipes" so they were all out look out especialy Spy. His eyes looked out literally so much they saw xray vision. "I see them with the x ray" and pointed and there were the Snipers.

"Oh no giant sniper attack every guy run"! he scream and every body went back to the base except for the eneny sniper "Ze will kill ze us if we go out we need ze plan!" say Medic and they need to think so they thoght a little bit. Drunk Demo Say "Know what to do! Medic heal Heavy and go and distract all those Snipers and Spy kill them with backstabs. "Maybe we can have gay but sex!" Spy said but every one shook thre head and said no since Spy was so stupid and the Snipe guys would kill you after the gay but sex.

"What are else of us suppose to do" asked the Soldier. Demo man said "We kill them too like Spy but not as good since we're not invicible. Now do every one know the plan" and they all shouted "Yeah" and went to attack.

Heavy Medic Go Fast they shout and they got ubered and then used the minigun and then killed a lot of snipers with the bullets they Spy was also kiing them by back stabbing and the demo and soldier exploding (one with rockets) blood every where from the Sniper dying and Demo (no rockets) sticky bonbed every where too and they die so Heavy the Medic ubered again and kill more but then the Pyro in trouble but th team saved him and they pushed them all the way back io the base where Snipe death were all over the place wth blood gushers up from the ground and lighting of bullets and thunder from deths of hell and blood rain drip on It so it was pretty bad.

Spy got jarate pee on him and said"NOO Jarate this can not happen because they can not even piss that much!" He look closely at the Snipers and saw that they were done the unthinkable. They put needles with pee and inject it in their blood. Soon they had so much they had more pee than blood to make jarate and Sydney sleeper gun shoot.

Demoman shouted "There is one only left thing to do." He put the sticky bombs done and breathed. He now what had to be done. "Good bey" He jumped and screamed "COME AND GET ME" and used the ullapool caber. He fuck died.


End file.
